The Fetal Kick Catalyst
"The Fetal Kick Catalyst" is the sixth episode of the tenth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, October 27, 2016. Summary Sheldon throws a brunch in their apartment for Amy. Howard feels their baby kick. Penny is a guest at a comic book convention. Extended Plot Penny gets a message about a Van Nuys Comic-Con to sign autographs at for her roles in the "Serial Ape-ist" movies. First Leonard says that it's a sad convention, but he gets excited and tells Penny that they will have fun. Besides if she doesn't like nerds fawning over her, their marriage is in trouble. Penny decides to meet some fans and make a little extra money. Sheldon and Amy are having dinner together in their apartment and Amy asks that since they are living together, then maybe they could have some people over. Sheldon says that they have delivery people over all the time. Amy tells Sheldon that he knows what she means. Sheldon goes on whether it should be a lunch, a brunch, a dinner, a surprise party etc. wearing Amy down to forget the idea. Sheldon thinks that they are working together with her coming up with the ideas and Sheldon helping her knocking them down. That's teamwork. At night, Howard is holding Bernadette and feels the baby kick. He gets excited while Bernadette is nonchalant. Howard then really realizes that a baby is coming and that they aren't ready. Bernadette insists that they have plenty of time. Howard tells her to look at herself and that she looks like Willy Wonka will send her to the juicing room. Now Bernadette wants to kick him. Penny walks into the living room|living area and finds Leonard is helping her out sorting and her photos and markers for her autograph table. Penny even doubts that one person would ask her for her autograph. Also he got a change maker that he thinks is great. Amy comes home and finds a table prepared for a brunch that Sheldon prepared to surprise her since he dismissed her previous request. Their guests will be Stuart, Bert from the geology department and Mrs. Petrescu, a Romanian apartment residence who doesn't speak much English. Since it was their first time hosting an event, he put together a bunch for a trial run. They also debate how surprised Amy was which starts to turn Sheldon on. Howard and Raj return from shopping with a new expensive crib that is the safest on the market. It is very expensive and Howard tells Bernadette that they can always return it...in their new minivan. It was on a 24-hour test drive. Bernadette doesn't want it because it is such a mom's car. At the convention, Leonard is excited being on the other side of the table. Penny feels like she is selling candy for her team's new uniforms. One guy comes up who loves her movie and that it is the worst thing he has ever seen. He does want an autograph while asking if she acted that bad on purpose or is she just a horrible actress. At the brunch, Sheldon spends fifteen minutes trying to open a bottle of champagne. The cork pops out scaring Sheldon who is ready to make the mimosas. Stuart arrives with flowers for Amy. Mrs. Petrescu is learning English from television and uses a lot of commercial expressions. Another fan walks up for an autograph and really likes Penny's shower scene as did several others. A new fan walks up who like her movies and wants a picture with her and asks for a kiss. Leonard as her husband is not happy with that. The fan doesn't believe that he is her husband even though Penny confirms it. Howard happily shows Bernadette the car's features. A rear mounted camera, a DVD player, an automatic rear door opener. The back door also opens when one's foot is placed under the bumper. After they finally get it opened, Howard tries to remove the crib so she can take it for a test drive. Howard hurts his back and wants to use the GPS to get to the nearest emergency room. During the brunch, Sheldon lets it slip that the brunch is a practice round. Stuart compares himself to a lab rat used before their real friends. Amy tries to help, but Sheldon doesn't help being too honest. Leonard explains how he met Penny and she adds that he wore her down. Another fan also doesn't believe him because he is wearing a change maker Penny thinks that that it is hot. Howard is in pain while Bernadette drives him to the ER. She wonders if they want to spend hours there when she can do the same treatment at home. Howard keeps trying to sell her on the van and she relents. Raj gets Howard to stop complaining by showing him an episode of "Batman: The Animated Series." He has been babysitting Howard longer than Bernadette. While eating, Stuart just gets fed up and gets ready to leave. He always thought that they were his family and they don't act like he is even a good friend. Sheldon admits that he knows how it feels to be left out. Even though, Sheldon explains, that they might take Stuart for granted, he is still considered a valuable member of their social group. Sheldon then offers a toast to Stuart as a fine friend and good guest. Leonard is now holding court before five fans on how an asthmatic nerd landed the hot fox. They proposed many times so that she had to work for him. She even makes more money than he does. The guys think that Leonard is awesome. Finally, while Amy is trying to clean up, a drunken Stuart and Sheldon both keep complementing each other ignoring Amy. Stuart has impeccable handwriting. Sheldon always carries around a paperclip. Sheldon never uses swear words though according to Sheldon one can be hurt even without using them. Amy wants some help in putting things away. Sheldon claims that he has already put away five mimosas. Credits * Guest starring: ** Brian Posehn as Bert ** Albrizz as Christopher ** Michelle Arthur as Mrs. Petrescu ** Josh Banday as Nolan ** Bryan Safi as Daniel ** Jareb Dauplaise as Jeff * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Saladin K. Patterson and Anthony Del Broccolo * Story: Steve Holland, Tara Hernandez and Jeremy Howe Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the actions resulting from Howard feeling Bernadette's baby kick for the first time. *Taping date: October 4, 2016 *This episode was watched by 14.41 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 19.47 million. *This episode aired in Canada on October, 2016. * Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index.php?p=540 *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-10-episode-06-the-foetal-kick-catalyst/ Critics *Nick Hogan of TV Over Mind - Even after 10 seasons, they’re still consistently coming up with stories that are funny and give different characters a chance to shine in different ways...It’s also incredible to watch Penny not be a typical sitcom wife, too. She’s calm, funny, and lets Leonard enjoy himself. Their relationship is smooth as silk...But of course, Big Bang Theory sucks me in the best when they have an emotional payoff. In this case, it was Stuart standing up for himself. I have a hard time watching sad-sack characters on occasion, just because they are so mistreated by their “friends”. But Sheldon, rather than give him a fake apology, appeared to deeply regret his comments and attitude toward Stuart, which makes for an even better payoff. http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fetal_Kick_Catalyst?action=edit * IMDb user reviews http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5825290/reviews?ref_=tt_urv Trivia *The first Thursday night episode for season 10 aired once CBS dropped Thursday night football. *Stuart finally addresses his concern of always being left out in this episode. *Stuart and Sheldon are shown drunk together saying how much they like each other. *Penny again hears how bad an actress she was from her fans. *Bernadette must be sitting on a pillow when driving the minivan considering how high she is sitting. * Leonard admits to a previously unknown marriage proposal to Penny that was written by a sky writer; however, Penny didn't look up and missed it. Because of that, he did not count this proposal when they discussed the subject in "The Proton Transmogrification" (S7E22). * Bert reveals that he once had a girlfriend, who broke up with him by stealing everything he had. He worried most about the best rocks in his collection. * For the first time ever in the series, Leonard and Sheldon share no scenes together in this episode. Quotes :Amy: I'm sorry I mentioned it. :Sheldon: Oh don't be. You get your hopes up. I knock them down. That's called teamwork. ---- :Howard: Look at you. Willy Wonka would roll you into the juicing room. :Bernadette: The next person kicking you, will be me. Good night. ---- :Leonard: Oh, and look at this. I even got a change maker. How much change you want. Little lady? :Penny: Oh, there’s so much I want to change. ---- :Amy: Well, thank you, Sheldon. This is a fun surprise. :Sheldon: Oh, well, the real surprise is how surprised you are that I’m great at surprises. :Amy: Well, that’s not a surprise at all. I mean, if I knew you were good at surprises, I would have expected the surprise, and therefore not have been surprised. But as it is, I didn’t know and therefore, my surprise would be unsurprising. :Sheldon: Don’t get me all randy. Guests are on the way. ---- :Leonard:: Never been on this side of the table before. I feel powerful. :Penny: Really? I feel like I’m selling candy so our team can get new uniforms. ---- :Penny: Hi. :Daniel: Hi. I loved your movie. :Penny: Well, thanks. :Daniel: It’s got to be one of the worst things I have ever seen in my life. :Penny: Your love confuses me. :Leonard: Would you like an autograph? :Daniel: Sure. :Penny: Okay, who do I make it out to? :Daniel: Daniel. Okay. I have to ask. Were you trying to be that bad or are you just a terrible actress? :Penny: That did not clear things up. ---- :Mrs. Petrescu: Yes, drink is fun and good friends – Applebee’s. ---- :Mrs. Petrescu: TV good, now back to you. ---- :Mrs. Petrescu: Fifteen minutes can save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. ---- :Mrs. Petrescu: My sister’s husband took all her things too. Story at 11:00. ---- :Mrs. Petrescu: Cheers. Filmed before a live studio audience. ---- :Penny: What’s your name? Okay. :Jeff: Jeff. My favorite part is your shower scene. :Penny: Been hearing that a lot today. :Jeff: I even have a screen grab on my phone. :Penny: Yep, there they are. :Leonard: Okay, let’s keep moving. ---- :Sheldon: Stuart, wait. I know what it feels like to be left out. :Bert: I know how it feels too. :Sheldon: All right, this is about me and him, and you’re not part of it. Stuart, perhaps we do take you for granted, and that is not acceptable. Please know that you are truly a valuable member of our social group. :Stuart: Thank you. :Sheldon: You know, in fact, I’d like to propose a toast. To Stuart. A fine man, a good friend and a wonderful guest. :Others: Hear. Hear. Cheers. :Mrs. Petrescu: Cheers. Filmed before a live studio audience. Gallery Kaley_Signing.jpg | Art imitates life. Kaley at an autograph signing. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Mimosa toast. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Explaining the exit speed of a champagne cork. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|Stuart doesn't like being part of a test brunch. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|A toast to their friend Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-6.jpg|Two drunk friends. 10.06 thefetalck-7.jpg|Praising each other. 10.06 thefetalck-8.jpg|Amy having to clean up. 10.06 thefetalck-9.jpg|Leonard is excited about Penny's invitation. 10.06 thefetalck-10.jpg|Amy wants to have company over. 10.06 thefetalck-11.jpg|Leonard is ready for Penny's autograph signing. 10.06 thefetalck-12.jpg|Helping Penny. 10.06 thefetalck-13.jpg|The change maker. 10.06 thefetalck-14.jpg|Explaining why she is surprised. 10.06 thefetalck-15.jpg|Amy is happy about the surprise. 10.06 thefetalck-16.jpg|We bought a minivan. 10.06 thefetalck-17.jpg|Howard spent a lot of money. 10.06 thefetalck-18.jpg|Raj went shopping with Howard. 10.06 thefetalck-19.jpg|I'm the husband. 10.06 thefetalck-20.jpg|Not going so good. 10.06 thefetalck-21.jpg|I loved your movie. 10.06 thefetalck-22.jpg|Meeting fans. 10.06 thefetalck-23.jpg|Were you trying to be that bad or are you just a terrible actress? 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Opening the champagne. 10.06 thefetalck-25.jpg|Stuart brought flowers. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpg|Making the drinks. 10.06 thefetalck-27.jpg|Stuart hates being left out. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Sheldon opening the champagne. K1.png|Toast. K2.png|Amy putting things away. K3.png|You are so great! K4.png|Mutual admiration. K5.png|Amy ignored. K6.png|Mutual admiration. K7.png|King of the Nerds holding court. K8.png|Explaining how he got Penny. K9.png|The gorilla girl. K10.png|Leonard amazing nerds. K11.png|And that's how I landed the stone cold fox. K12.png|I propose a toast. K13.png|Cheers. Filmed before a live studio audience. K14.png|A valuable member of our social group. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K16.png|Embarrassed. K17.png|Embarrassed. K18.png|I'm always the last you think about. K19.png|I've been baby sitting him longer than you have. K20.png|Driving Howard to the ER. K21.png|Howard is in pain. K22.png|He's the husband! K23.png|I did land the gorilla girl. K24.png|Leonard is the husband. K25.png|Stuart is a lab rat. K26.png|Sheldon realized he embarrassed Stuart. K27.png|Mrs. Petrescu. K28.png|Bert. K29.png|Shamy brunch. K30.png|Howard hurt himself. K31.png|Pregnant Bernadette. K32.png|Automatic back door. K33.png|Trying to get the back door opened. K34.png|Humoring her husband. K35.png|Welcome to the future. K36.png|Showing her wedding ring. K37.png|No, you're not. K38.png|Leonard not happy about the comments about his wife. K39.png|Yep, there they are. K40.png|I even have a screen grab on my phone. K41.png|Fifteen minutes can save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. K42.png|Sheldon introducing his guests. K43.png|Amy greeting Stuart. K44.png|Bert. K45.png|Yes, drink is fun and good friends – Applebee’s. K46.png|Here's the mimosas. K47.png|Watching Sheldon open the champagne. K48.png|Watching Sheldon open the champagne. K49.png|Were you trying to be that bad or are you just a terrible actress? K50.png|Your love confuses me. K51.png|Hi. I loved your movie. K52.png|Penny at Comic Con. K53.png|The Van Nuys Comic Con. K54.png|Awkward shopping trip. K55.png|You bought a crib without me? K56.png|Sheldon turned on. K57.png|I mean, if I knew you were good at surprises, I would have expected the surprise, and therefore not have been surprised. K58.png|Don’t get me all randy K59.png|Amy turns Sheldon on. K60.png|But as it is, I didn’t know and therefore my surprise would be unsurprising. K61.png|Thank you, Sheldon. K62.png|This is a fun surprise. K63.png|This is a fun surprise. K64.png|Happy at the brunch Sheldon set up. K65.png|Amy surprised by the table setting. K66.png|Oh, there’s so much I want to change. K67.png|Leonard getting Penny ready for comic con. K68.png|Asleep. K69.png|Yep, there they are. K70.png|A Van Nuys comic con is inviting me. K71.png|Dinner with Shamy. K72.png|Checking out the baby. K73.png|Howard felt a baby's kick. K74.png|What kind of party would that be? K75.png|Amy rolls her eyes at Sheldon. Category:Season 10 Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Penny has a job Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Shamy Category:Howard and Raj Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Stuart Category:Penny episodes Category:Autumn episodes Category:Movies Category:Batman